With the widespread prevalence of venereal disease and the growing occurrence of AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome), there is an increasing need for effective means to prevent the transmission of such diseases through sexual contact and resultant exchange of bodily fluids between a user and the user's partner.
Heretofore, conventional means for preventing the transmission of such bodily fluids and exposure to such diseases because of bodily contact have included the use of condoms, diaphragms, jells, creams and the like.
Additionally, there have been proposals to provide female prophylactic devices which can be worn by a female prior to use and disposed of following use. While such conventional and proposed devices are suitable for their intended purpose, it has been found that they are not totally effective for various reasons.
One example of a prior prophylactic device for use by females is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066. The '066 patent shows a pant styled garment having a bellow configured pouch thereon which is located on the exterior of the pant. The bellows is preinsertable into the vaginal canal of a female prior to use. After the bellows is inserted, convolutions therein are extended to provide for extension of the bellows to accommodate an erected penis during use of the contraceptive device. The device requires preinsertion of a segment of the bellows and does not include means for piloting a large pouch-like member into a vaginal canal. Furthermore, the garment portions of the device are formed from rubber material which is configured to contact a large portion of the waist region of the user as well as the buttocks and hip regions of a user so as to cause possible irritation and discomfort when worn for substantial periods of time prior to use.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 254,808 to Meldahl discloses a device for use as a male contraceptive. While the contraceptive has a larger diameter than typical condoms, it does not include a portion thereon which will serve as the device to prevent the passage of bodily fluids between a user and a partner. There are not straps to hold the device in place.
German Patentscrifft No. 210,143 (1909) discloses a female contraceptive device having a pouch that includes a generally circular collar on the other end thereof. There is no suggestion to provide a portion of the device that will cover and conform to the full perineum region of a user. Furthermore, there is no suggestion of how to hold the device in place during use. Furthermore, the outer lip or collar of the condom can enter the vagina during intercourse so as to cause undesirable exposure of the users to the other's bodily fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,621 likewise shows a thin walled, condom-like, tubular protective device for insertion into a vaginal canal. It includes a resilient ring on one end thereof to anchor the device in the vaginal canal.
The retention ring of the '621 patent is an integral part of the condom which requires special manufacturing tooling. Furthermore, the retention ring is configured to have a diameter corresponding to that of the pouch and a cross-sectional diameter that is small compared to the diameter of the ring. As a consequence the ring requires careful placement within the vagina so as to assure that it will fit in an interference relationship therewith to prevent the pouch from being withdrawn during coitus. Furthermore, the '621 retention ring may be oriented in a direction that will produce undesirable contact with an erected penis. Furthermore, the outer ring goes into the vagina during intercourse causing undesirable exposure of the users to bodily fluids.
Furthermore, JAMA, Jan. 2, 1991, Vol. 265, No. 1, page 54 includes an article entitled, "Escherichia coli Bacteriuria and Contraceptive Method", by Hooton, M. D., et al. The article reports that the use of spermicidal lubricants on the outer surface of condoms can increase vaginal infections.
The aforesaid devices are either uncomfortable garment type devices or are devices which can slip from a desired seated relationship during use to cause undesirable exposure of the user to the exchange of bodily fluids between the user and the user's partner.